Bittersweet Revenge
by T.J. Ryan 94
Summary: After the mysterious death of their friend, five girls are targeted by a mysterious L who seems to be a copycat for the notorious A. As time progresses, L proved to be darker and more intent to destroy these girls' lives. Realising that L might have killed their friend, our heroines race against the clock to solve the murder before they are next SYOC


**One:**

 **~ One Month Ago ~**

 _Laura_

My breath came out in in a misty fog as I slowly crept down the deserted corridor to the Swimming Pool area of the school, fear building in my stomach. This was where L had arranged to meet, they had been very specific about coming alone or the girls would suffer the consequences. I could deal with L threatening me, but L crossed a line when they threatened to expose my best friends' secrets. There was no way I could call the police, I shuddered at the thought of what L would do. Months of threats and looking over my shoulder for this mysterious L, no way was my friends going to go through that!

No, I had to deal with this… I had to end this.

I eased my way into the Swim Meet Room, the darkness broken by the blue light coming from the lights out of the glistening water. I caught my reflection briefly - my pale complexion stood out against my jet black hair that fell in curls to my shoulders. My hand slid into my jean pocket, feeling the pepper spray and I gripped it tightly as I took a slow steadying breath.

I looked up and my heart jumped in my chest as I saw a hooded figure dressed in black, no sign of whether it was male or female and yet I knew exactly who it was… L.

"Well, I'm here." I said firmly as I heard my voice echo off the walls and L remained silent "what, have you gone suddenly shy?"

This guy or girl was nothing but a cyber bully - a fucking coward! Maybe I could use this to my advantage, but my nerves were building as L started walking closer and I needed to think fast.

"I've called the police!" I lied, causing L to hesitate "Threatening my friends, big fucking mistake!"

L froze and I could sense their anger as he/she stared me down and suddenly bolted, running at me like a madman. Without hesitating, I whipped out the pepper spray and pressed down on the switch hard - hitting L full in the face and kneed them in the groan, hatred filling my veins as I watched L fall to the floor. I turned and started to run for the door, stopping in horror as I saw a second figure blocking the door. Holy shit - there was two!

Hands grabbed me round the chest as the second figure dragged me to the pool, ignoring my kicking and screaming as the first L recovered.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed as my face came dangerously close to the water, as a second pair of hands gripped my hair and forced me under. Water filled my lungs as I fought hard against the two pairs of hands holding me down, my screams silent as lights started to flash behind my eyes.

As the life slowly drained out of me, my mind slowly drifted back to the last text I received from L.

 _A was nothing compared to me - your girlfriends have some seriously dark skeletons in the closet, it's about time they were exposed…_

 _L xx_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Well I'm back with a new SYOC and I'm really looking forward to this one as I like started watching this series and I actually like how dark Pretty Little Liars are and yet mixes drama/romance/humour/mystery all in one. This story is set several years after PLL in the same town and same high school. I'm looking for a mixture of characters._**

 ** _Five main female characters - Laura's friends and will also be POV characters_**

 ** _Four supporting male roles and four supporting female roles._**

 **Bittersweet Revenge OC Form**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Where are they from:

Appearance (be detailed):

Height and build:

Personality (be detailed):

Sexuality:

Current love interest/crush or current girlfriend/boyfriend:

Relationship with Laura:

Important Family members or close friends:

Rivals/characters they have a strong hatred for and why:

Background history:

Fears:

Hopes:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Secrets that they don't want anyone to know - especially L:

 **Where they were the night Laura died:**

A storyline you want your OC to be involved in:

 _ **The next chapter will begin at Laura's funeral and L makes a return to torture our five main protagionists as they try to solve Laura's murder and who is this L that knows all their secrets.**_

 _ ** **Thanks again for reading and the new installment will be posted once I have confirmed all the characters have been choseen - I look forward to reading your characters :)****_


End file.
